Distant Relatives
by Sinner1412
Summary: Tohru recieves a letter from her distant relatives. But there is something odd about her relatives that sparks Akito's interest in them. Could her relatives help cure the Sohma's family curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Sinner1412: Hi ppl! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Oh and I don't own anything in this story but the stuff I made up on my own.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a quiet and peaceful summer morning at Shigure's home until….

"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN RAT!!!" screeched Kyo.

It seems that Yuki said something to Kyo that offended him. While the fight between the two continued, Shigure was happily enjoying his breakfast that Tohru prepared and as for Tohru, she was trying to stop Kyo and Yuki from hurting each other.

"Uh you guys? You two should stop…..Oh dear please stop." Tohru said as she did her best to stop the two from fighting.

"Ah Tohru, just come and eat. Those two will stop eventually so just relax." Shigure said as he watched Kyo's failed attempts to hit Yuki.

Before Tohru could say anything, Kyo slipped and fell in top of Tohru which made him changed into a cat.

"See what you did, you stupid cat." Yuki said as he settled himself to eat his breakfast. Kyo just hissed at Yuki as a reply and went back upstairs to his room.

"Oh I hope Kyo is alright." Tohru said in a worried tone.

"There is no need to worry Miss. Honda, that stupid cat just need to cool down." Yuki said as he continued to finish his breakfast. Tohru just sighed and look back to where Kyo exited to before continuing on her breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The whole morning went pretty well after breakfast. Kyo was in the backyard training, Yuki went to take care of his garden, Shigure was hiding from his editor and as for Tohru she was doing chores.

"Shigure, I need those manuscripts today! If I don't get them today, our jobs are doomed." cried Mitsuru as she shook Shigure violently.

"Aw don't worry Mit-chan, I'll finish those manuscripts as soon as I get a nice cup of jasmine tea." Shigure replied.

"Really!?" yelled out Mitsuru with hopeful eyes. As soon as Shigure nodded, Mitsuru was out the door, heading towards the nearest place with jasmine tea.

Seeing that his prank work, Shigure was about to head towards the living room until the mailman came.

"Oh goody, the mail is here." Squealed Shigure as he went to get he mail.

Once he got he mail, Shigure started to look through them until he found a particular that was addressed to Tohru.

"Oh Tohru, you got a letter from the mail." Yelled Shigure as he headed towards the kitchen where Tohru is likely to be.

When he got to the kitchen, he handed the letter to Tohru and waited for her to open it. As soon as Tohru opened the letter a sweet fragrance entered his nose. The letter that was sent Tohru smelt quite nice. Shigure watched Tohru as she reads the letter to herself.

**Tohru's POV**

_Dear Tohru-chan, _

_How was life for you? Aiko-nee and I heard from gramps that you're staying with a nice bunch of people. I hope they're treating you well or else the twins might go crazy since they love you so much. It's been awhile since we last seen you, so Aiko-nee and the others decided that we move back. Aiko-nee and Maru-nii are going to visit you when we move back. I wish I could visit you but I have to unpack and get my stuff ready when we move back. But guess what, Tohru-chan? Me and the other are going to transfer into your high school, isn't that great!! Hehehe hope to see you soon._

_From your cousin,_

_ Miko Honda_

Oh how exciting, my relatives are moving back. It has been quite awhile since I last saw them. Uo and Hana will also be delighted to hear that they're coming back. But oh no, Aiko-nee and Maru-nii is coming to visit. This may be bad just like what happened when Uo and Hana came over the first time.

I looked up from the letter and saw Shigure staring at me with a big smile on his face. He was probably waiting to hear what the letter says.

"Umm Shigure?" I said meekly.

"Yes Tohru." Shigure replied happily.

"It seems that my distant relatives are moving back and two of them are coming here for a visit. Is it alright for them to visit me here?" I asked shyly.

"Oh no problem at all, after all they are your family and I'm quite excited to meet these relatives of yours." Shigure replied.

I sighed to myself and hoped that when Aiko-nee and Maru-nii nothing would go wrong.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sinner1412: I'm going to update this later and hope for the best. It has been awhile since I watch/read Fruits Basket. I already predetermined the pairs. I kind of changed a few pairs but not a lot, probably only one or two but that's it. I hope every one likes this story.**


	2. AN Please Read

Author's Note:

Hello my fellow readers,

I deeply apologize for my lack of updating. I feel really terrible about it. As of right now, I am revising my stories since I feel unsatisfied with my work so far.

*sigh* Also, I've been having problems. I know this may be selfish of me to ask but if you guys have time can you check my blog and give me some advice. I really do need it and I can't really talk to my friends about it.

My blog: sinner1412 (dot) blogspot (dot) com

P.S.

This will be replaced with an actually chapter of this story. I honestly don't like Author Notes taking up space where chapters should be.


End file.
